Evangelions
Um Evangelion (エヴァンゲリオン, Evangerion) (também conhecido simplesmente como EVA ou Eva) é um ser humano gigante dotado de um poder quase divino, criado pela organização Nerv a partir de amostras do primeiro anjo, Adão (embora a Unidade Eva 01 seja uma exceção). Evangelions foram supostamente criados para combater a ameaça dos Anjos, embora a sua função mais importante (e um dos seus maiores segredos da série) seja iniciar o Terceiro Impacto e evoluir a humanidade para um estado de existência perfeito. Os Evas foram desenhados por Ikuto Yamashita e pelo diretor da série Hideaki Anno. Apesar de serem seres humanos gigantes (em uma definição mais ampla da série do termo "humano"), Evangelions são muitas vezes confundidos com robôs gigantes, mas logo no episódio 02 a Unidade 01 é vista sem seu capacete, revelando que Evangelions claramente não são robôs, mas sim ciborgues, criaturas orgânicas vivas com máquinas cibernéticas e computadores conectados em seus corpos. Eles também estão cobertos da cabeça aos pés com peças metálicas que escondem a sua verdadeira forma orgânica e servem para mantê-los sob controle da organização. Evangelions foram imbuídos de almas humanas. Com a exceção da Unidade Eva 00 e, possivelmente, os Evas produção em massa, esta é sempre a alma da mãe do piloto. Criação Evangelions parecem ser criados como uma espécie de criatura assexuada durante o processo de cisão com ambos Adão ou Lilith, em que o tronco do EVA é "puxado" para fora da semente; Tradução das notas dos encartes japoneses Bochan Bird, Gênesis 0:12, na seção "Eva Tomo no Kai": "... Entre elas esta uma imagem de dois "gigantes de mentira deitados". Estes são, aparentemente, Lilith e a Unidade 01 na fase do experimento onde Yui desapareceu. Ambos estão na condição de que a maior parte inferior de seus corpos está em falta, e os troncos ausentes inferiores parecem ser unir. Yui, provavelmente realizou o contato durante essa condição de Lilith e da Unidade 01 que a levou/absorveu." Descrição Embora eles pareçam ser robôs humanoides gigantes, os Evas, na verdade, são ciborgues, integrando principalmente um ser biológico, com uma ampla infra-estrutura mecânica e revestidos de um resistente polímero flexível e blindagem metálica, incluindo uma cápsula cilíndrica chamada de "plugue de entrada" no qual o piloto, de dentro, controla as ações da sua Unidade Eva, embora a extensão desse controle possa oscilar. As únicas pessoas que podem pilotar Evangelions são jovens de 14 anos cujas mães morreram durante (ou após) o Segundo Impacto, que são escolhidos pelo Instituto Marduk e designados "Crianças" (ou seja, Primeira Criança, Segunda Criança). A razão disso não é inicialmente explicada, até que é revelado que as almas das mães dos pilotos são colocadas nos Evas para que eles possam formar uma ligação psíquica com os pilotos, permitindo assim que os mesmos possam controla-los. No corpo os pilotos usam uniformes chamados terno plugues e, na cabeça, para auxiliar na ligação mental, dispositivos chamados fones de interface. Embora os Evas usem resistentes armaduras, seu real e mais importante meio de defesa (assim como o dos Anjos) é o Campo de Terror Absoluto (Campo A.T., para abreviar). Os Campos A.T. são quase invulneráveis a todas as armas convencionais, mas podem ser neutralizados pela projeção de um Campo A.T. oposto, isso permite que os Evas combatam os Anjos, com maior eficácia do que o exército convencional. Na verdade todos os Evas são derivados do Primeiro Anjo, Adão (no livro de Gênesis, Eva é criada de uma costela de Adão). A Unidade 01 foi o único a ter nascido a partir do Segundo Anjo, Lilith. Com estas revelações, o verdadeiro propósito de sua armadura também é revelado - a armadura serve para, na verdade, restringir e controlar seus poderes e movimentos. Designer Os Evangelions foram projetados seguindo os padrões de um tipo específico de monstro japonês chamado "Oni"Entrevista com Hideaki Anno, diretor de 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' pela revista Aerial Magazine (1996), comumente traduzido como "demônio" ou "ogro". Nas próprias palavras de Anno: : "Há um monstro no Japão chamado Oni; Ele tem dois chifres em sua cabeça. A imagem global do Eva é com base nisso, eu também queria dar a impressão de que por trás desta imagem de "monstro robô" não é tanto um robô ou monstro, mas sim um ser humano gigante." Correspondendo com Anno, Ikuto Yamashita, que trabalhou junto com Anno no desenvolvimento do designer dos Evangelions (com exceção dos Evangelions de Produção em Massa e no projeto da alteração feita na Unidade Eva 02 usado em The End of Evangelion). Em suas palavras: : "Então, por que os Evangelions acabaram com essa forma? ... O diretor instruiu que os fizesse a imagem de um Oni." Um gigante apenas um pouco sob o controle da humanidade. Tenho a impressão que já vi que essa correlação antes ... A imagem que eu tinha para o designer dos Evangelions me vinheram a partir de um conto de fadas, As Viagens de Gulliver. Um enorme poder contido. ... O que eu criei foi um gigante que se parece com um relevo em uma parede. ... Eu, felizmente, descartei a eficiência e a sensação de tamanho gigante que você pode adivinhar vendo-os por conta própria. ... depois que os desenhos foram entregues, causaram um grande rebuliço — mesmo entre o pessoal e funcionários, as opiniões positivas e negativas estavam voando para todos os lados. E daqui em diante, eu imagino que vá causar um rebuliço também entre os leitores de mangás e telespectadores de animação." Em vez de ser um tipo "caixa angular" como os mecha anteriores, tais como os Gundams, o designer dos Evangelions é caracterizado por curvas suaves e linhas fluidas, dando a impressão não de um robô, mas sim de um ser humano gigante. Mais notavelmente, os aspectos mais "demoníaco" dos Evangelions têm sido largamente removidos, tais como os grandes chifres (Embora o designer da Unidade Eva 02 (em Rebuild of Evangelion) tenha dois pequenos chifres no topo da cabeça, o que sugere um restauro de alguns dos aspectos mais velhos do anime). Em particular, o designer da cabeça tem sido o alvo de uma série de mudanças. Apesar de seu enorme tamanho, eles são capazes de movimentos super-humanos, sendo capazes de saltar facilmente a sua própria altura e centenas de metros de distancia de um ponto a outro. Para alimentar sua maciça necessidade de energia através dessas ações, eles utilizam baterias internas, um cabo umbilical, ou um Motor S² (apénas a Unidade 01 e as Unidades de Produção em Massa). Oficialmente, carregar suas baterias internas pode variar entre a duração de tempo. baterias auxiliares podem ser anexadas a estender a resistência de tempo de um Eva desconectado. Os Evas são controlados através de uma ligação neural com o piloto através de uma combinação de comandos manuais no plugue de entrada e de impulsos nervosos traduzidos diretamente pelo traje do piloto e pelos fones de interface A^10. Os pilotos também recebem auxilio através desta ligação, porém, devido a ligação neural, devem suportar toda a dor dos danos infligidos ao Evangelion. Essa dor está relacionada com a sua "taxa de sincronização" com o Evangelion, danos com valores excessivamente altos realmente podem ferir o piloto como visto na luta de Asuka contra os EPM (em The End of Evangelion) onde tanto a Unidade 02 quanto Asuka tiveram seu braço direito verticalmente divididos em dois exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Outro exemplo disso se dá quando uma copia da Lança de Longinus penetra a cabeça da Unidade 02, é possível ver uma pequena quantidade de sangue saindo do olho esquerdo de Asuka. Apesar do controle habitual pequenos erros são previstos diretamente pelos impulsos nervosos, existem também alguns casos de Evas em modo "berserk" atacando seus oponentes de modo descontrolado e animalesco. Neste estado de combate o Eva adquire consciência de si e se movimenta por conta própria, ignorando os requisitos de energia e comandos do piloto ganhando capacidades que superam as do piloto, seu comportamento se torna mais feroz e selvagem também. Os pilotos são mostrados constantemente em fases de testes de múltipla sincronização, esses testes estão implícitos a fazer parte da sua rotina de trabalho. Com o progredir da série, é revelado que os pilotos estão sincronizados com as almas humanas que foram absorvidas pelos Evas durante as "experiências de contato", realizadas pela Nerv e sua antecessora, a Gehirn. Embora só as almas dentro das unidades 01 e 02 são explicitamente identificadas, a alma dentro da Unidade 00 permanece um mistério. Estas almas são necessárias para preencher a lacuna entre os pilotos e os Evas. Os Evas também podem ser controlados por um sistema de piloto automático, os Dummy Plugs, que são baseados em padrões de pensamento de Rei Ayanami ou Kaworu Nagisa. Fica implícito que os Dummy Plugs também contem clones de seus corpos, mas isso não está confirmado na série. Os Evas são mais ou menos permanentemente associados a um designado piloto específico. Por exemplo, Shinji Ikari é sempre o piloto da Unidade 01 e Asuka Langley Soryu é sempre a piloto da Unidade 02. (Uma tentativa de mudar o piloto de uma Unidade Eva para outra vai resultar na ativação do modo berserk.) A nova série de filmes Rebuild of Evangelion mostrou que, em outras certas condições, os pilotos podem ser alternados de seus respectivos Evas. Um exemplo disso é visto em Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0, quando Mari pilota a Unidade 02, no qual ela disse que o Eva que ela vai pilotar iria sofrer com ela, e quando Asuka estava como o piloto de teste da Unidade 03. Os Evangelions são nomeados no formato de "N Unidade" a partir da Unidade 00, em ordem crescente, traduzida pela ADV Films, que é usado neste e em outros artigos relacionados com Evangelion. No entanto, o formato em Inglês utilizado na versão original em japonês é "N EVA". Biologia e aparência Evangelions não tem um tamanho fixo na série, e variam de tamanho conforme a versão que está sendo lida/assistida, podendo passar de 40 metros e chegando a uma imponente altura de 200 metros. Criados a partir da Semente da Vida, Adão (com exceção da Unidade 01) seus corpos maciços são formados por Matéria Partícula-Onda, mas a sua forma humanoide parece ter sido determinada geneticamente, em vez de através de seus Campos A.T.. Uma vez que nasceram sem alma, os Evangelions tem sua alma inserida através de um Experiência de contato com um ser humano. Evangelions também são incapazes de gerar um Motor S², embora a Unidade Eva 01, depois, adquira um e os Evangelions de Produção em Massa que aparecem em The End of Evangelion todos equipados com eles. Tal como o Adão original, um Eva tem essencialmente a mesma forma física de um humano normal, embora com um torso exagerado e com as proporções da cintura finas e as formas de suas cabeças variando de uma Unidade para outra. Os membros são idênticos aos membros humanos na estrutura, até ao ponto de dedos com unhas (isso é visto no Episódio 03) e os pés com dedos (visto em The End of Evangelion). O formato do crânio e as características do mesmo também variam de Evangelion para Evangelion. Alguns dos protótipos de Evangelion falhos têm uma forma craniana quase idêntica à de um ser humano, enquanto que os Evangelions de Produção em Massa não têm olhos e uma forma de cabeça vagamente cetácea. os Modelos de Evangelions de Produção variam na forma da cabeça, assim como no número de olhos e na posição das narinas. Evangelions têm órgãos internos, incluindo todo um sistema digestivo completo, como evidenciado por monitores e durante o ataque da Unidade Eva 01 ao Anjo Zeruel, e visualmente visto durante o desmembramento da Unidade 02. Com a exceção da Unidade 02, que tem sangue azul-violeta, todos os Evangelions têm sangue vermelho, que jorra de feridas de forma rápida, provavelmente devido as rápidas batidas do coração. Como Adão e os Anjos, todos os Evangelions têm um núcleo, localizado na região do plexo solar (exatamente logo a baixo do peitoral) de uma maneira semelhante aos anjos com formas mais humanoides. A Unidade Eva 01 é conhecida por ter dois núcleos menores localizados abaixo e ao lado do núcleo principal. A tecnologia da Nerv permite que o núcleo seja preparado para uma experiência de contato ou para a pilotagem. Núcleos parecem ter sua própria fonte de LCL, e tubos próprios para o líquido se conectam a parte de trás da cabeça do Eva. Assim como os Anjos, Evangelions também possuem capacidades regenerativas. Está diretamente indica que eles são capazes de regenerar órgãos danificados ou destruídos. A Unidade 01, em particular, demonstra uma regeneração extremamente rápida e controlada, incluindo a capacidade de converter biomassa externa em si mesmo. Da mesma forma, Evangelions podem perder seus membros ou mesmo a cabeça e, mais tarde, tê-la reconectada novamente. No Episódio 10 a perna esquerda da Unidade 02 é arrancada na altura do joelho (algo que o script atribui a detonação de um parafuso), após a qual afunda mais no magma do vulcão, presumivelmente sem qualquer esperança de recuperação, no entanto, no episódio seguinte a unidade 02 é vista com uma nova e totalmente reparada perna esquerda. Ou a Nerv é capaz de criar membros de substituição para o Evas (em oposição a simplesmente ser capaz de reconectar membros que foram amputados), ou de fazer regenerar membros perdidos a partir das células tronco dos Evas. Não se sabe por quanto tempo ou o quão difícil esse processo pode ser, como não está claro quanto tempo passa entre os episódios durante o "Arco da História" bastante independente da série, embora no episódio 19, a Unidade Eva 00 não teve tempo de ter um novo braço esquerdo regenerado após a batalha contra Bardiel, o que implica que o processo regenerativo é bastante lento (pelo menos para a Unidade 00. Evangelions são cobertos com várias ligações e componentes metálicos que servem para contê-los e mantê-los sob o controle da Nerv, e, quando não em combate, são fortemente imobilizados em todos os momentos. Se as ligações e componentes servem para restringir fisicamente a eles ou utilizar algum outro mecanismo para limitar o seu poder não é conhecido como um funcionamento das ligações e não é elaborado dentro da série. As ligações parecem servir como um tipo de armadura, mas são, provavelmente, desnecessárias nesse papel. Os ombros utilitários servem como parte do sistema de retenção, acompanhados de restrições externas, bem como servindo como armazenamento de armas como a faca progressiva e o spike launcher da Unidade 02. Modificações de pilotagem Todos os Evas tem uma seção artificial na coluna vertebral que é deixada incompleta por um fosso circular na qual a entrada do plugue se encaixa dentro para inserir o plugue de entrada completando, assim, as conexões nervosas entre a cabeça e o resto do corpo. Como uma precaução adicional, um Plugue de Terminação de Sinais é frequentemente mantido no lugar do plugue de entrada original para evitar os impulsos neurais de fluírem naturalmente. Durante o funcionamento, a plugue de entrada é mantido seguramente coberto por uma placa de metal de encaixe que, logicamente, faz parte da armadura que pode ser levantada a qualquer momento para ejetar a plugue de entrada em caso de emergência. A extremidade inferior do plugue de entrada é, então, inserido no núcleo, que tem uma cavidade cilíndrica perfurada para acomodá-lo. A profundidade do Plugue no interior do núcleo pode variar de acordo com a taxa de sincronização e de outros fatores, tais como o modo berserk. O plugue de entrada é inundado com LCL, que é gerado pelo próprio núcleo ou é bombeado a partir do armazenamento externo antes de ser processado e purificado pelos sistemas de suporte de vida. O LCL serve para tanto para fornecem oxigênio quento para estabelecer a ligação entre os ocupantes do plugue de entrada plug e o Eva, embora os fones de interface parece ser necessários para realmente pilotar o EVA. Além disso, parece haver uma extenso sistema de interface de computador entre o piloto e o Eva, um pequeno exemplo disso é que o sistema deve ser definido com língua nativa do piloto (o idioma em que o piloto pensa, para mais detalhas veja a nota mais abaixo) para permitir que o Eva possa ser ativado e pilotado. Pode também ativar as câmeras de visão no cockpit do Eva (que pode piscar entre on e off, dependendo do estado de ativação do Eva). Os ombros utilitários componentes da armadura do Evangelions na verdade, não contém qualquer parte biológica do Eva por baixo da armadura. Toda a "torre" é apenas uma extensão da armadura externa do Eva. Como visto no episódio 14, os pilares podem realmente ser removidos em caso de necessidade, neste caso, para encaixá-los em restrições externas, além da Unidade 00, as Unidades 01 e 02, que sempre tiveram ombros utilitários na armaduras são, nesse episódio, vistas sem eles. Equipamentos e capacidades operacionais Os Evas a partir da energia fornecida através de um cabo umbilical, ligado a uma tomada na parte de trás do segmento da coluna vertebral. Como a energia elétrica é convertida para uso do Evangelion, ou se o Eva, de fato, é capaz de movimento por si só, sem o auxilio da energia elétrica-prima, não é explicado na série. Se o cabo for cortado ou desconectado (Para fornecer mais velocidade e mobilidade) o Eva passará a usar a energia da bateria interna tendo apenas de um a cinco minutos de energia auxiliar reservaRitsuko explica no Episódio 03, que Evangelions possuem baterias internas, fonte de alimentação limitada, e deve contar com cabos umbilicais para fonte de alimentação externa. Ritsuko afirma que "Em caso de emergência, o piloto pode passar a usar a energia da bateria interna que lhe dará vida ativa de um minuto na potência máxima, e não mais de cinco minutos usando o modo de ganho." Este "um minuto" de limitação mencionado aqui é desconsiderado em todos os episódios subsequentes, exceto no Episódio 09. Para todos os efeitos práticos, os Evas têm um prazo de cinco minutos operacional usando a energia da bateria, e não apenas um minuto. No episódio 11 é revelado que baterias externas pode ser anexadas a todos os 3 Evas para estender seu limite de tempo operacional quando não estão conectados a um cabo umbilical. Elas se conectam com as aletas da parte parte da armadura onde ficam os ombros utilitários dos Evas, e são tão longas que se estendem até abaixo dos quadris. Presumivelmente não são normalmente associadas a uma Eva por restringirem a sua mobilidade.. Eles são capazes de criar um Campo A.T. para fins defensivos, assim como os Anjos conseguem cria-los para fins ofensivos, e, além disso, possuem uma tremenda força. Em completo contraste com seu tamanho e massa, Evas são capazes de executar acrobacias como grandes saltos no ar. O desempenho aumenta com o progredir da sincronização com seu piloto, e um Eva em fúria, durante a batalha pode infligir sérios danos físicos incapacitantes em um Anjo ou mesmo em outro Evangelion, e inclusive desenvolver capacidades ofensivas com seu Campo A.T.. A extensão maxima das capacidades de um Eva é o modo Berserk, quando a alma residente no Eva assume o controle no lugar do piloto. É caracterizada por selvageria e um comportamento semelhante ao de um animal. Um Evangelion em Berserke melhora substancialmente a força física, e, no auge de modo berserker, pode funcionar sem qualquer tipo de alimentação elétrica externaSempre que um Evangelion grita quando entra em modo "berserk" na série, é parte da trilha de diálogos do episódio em questão, não apenas a trilha sonora de efeitos de fundo. Como resultado, quando os episódios como este são traduzidos em diferentes línguas (como a versão em inglês da ADV Films), os gritos dos Evangelions realmente tem que ser re-produzido por dubladores diferentes. O resultado é que os gritos dos Evas parecem visivelmente diferentes entre as versões originais Japonesa e Inglesa.. Evangelions têm armas e outros equipamentos carregados para fins de combate. Evas possuem também sistemas computadorizados de alvos, radares e sonares, assim como uma vasta gama de armamento variado. Todos os Evangelions (Com exceção da Unidade 00, em sua armadura original) tem uma faca prog armazenada dentro do seu ombro utilitário esquerdo, e a Unidade 02 tem um spike launcher (lança estacas) em seu ombro utilitário direito. Os ombros utilitários da Unidade tem um sistema de foguetes que permitem que o Eva retardar sua queda ao fazer grandes saltos (ou presumivelmente aumenta a altura do salto também). Nomenclatura A Unidade Evangelion 00 é designada como "Prototype" ("Protótipo"), sendo o primeiro Evangelion criado com sucesso de uma longa linha de falhas. A Unidade Evangelion 01 é designada como "Test Type" ("Tipo Teste"), possivelmente por causa de seu método único de criação, a partir de Lilith. A Unidade Evangelion 02 foi o primeiro Evangelions de "Modelo de Produção", e os Evangelions 03-06 foram designados simplesmente como "Modelos de Produção". As Unidades 05 e 06 originais foram canceladas e desmontadas para serem usadas como peças de reposição, de modo que os próximos Evangelions pertenciam ao "Mass Production Model" ("Modelo de Produção em Massa") idênticos as Unidade 05 a 13. A Unidade 00 é referida como "Zerogoki", que literalmente significa "Máquina Número Zero" (do "Zero" em japonês não ser pronunciado da mesma que o "Zero" em português) a Unidade 01 é referida como "Shogoki", literalmente "Máquina de Primeiro Número" em oposição a "Máquina Número Um". A Unidade 02 (Nigoki, "Máquina Número Dois") e assim por diante sempre seguindo a convenção "Máquina # Número numeral" seguida pelo sufixo "-Goki". Nas Unidades 00, 01 e 02 foram usados os algarismos do Kanji para "zero", "um" e "dois" respectivamente. A partir da Unidade 03 em diante os Evas são nomeados com algarismos romanos. Os pilotos Todos os Evangelions foram preenchido com a alma da mãe de seu piloto. Se a alma ou o piloto é escolhido primeiro é desconhecido. Um piloto só poderá se sincronizar com a alma apenas se essa for compatível. A sincronização depende das condições psicológicas e emocionais do piloto. A taxa de sincronização e de desempenho pode cair drasticamente quando o piloto está/ficar emocionalmente perturbado durante uma batalha e aumentar sob grande ameaça ou raiva, atingindo um alto nível quando em estado de fúria. No episódio 14, o "experimento compatibilidade mútua" de Ritsuko marcou a primeira vez em que se tentou mudar um piloto de um Evangelion para outro. Rei conseguiu se sincronizar razoavelmente bem com a Unidade 01, mas quando Shinji tentou a sincroniza com a Unidade 00, ela entrou em berserk. Evangelions são, portanto, permanentemente associados exclusivamente um único piloto, e enquanto Ritsuko considerou a experiência boa o suficiente para começar a trabalhar no sistema Dummy Plug, os pilotos nunca são realmente alternados entre Evas na série. Efeitos dos danos nos pilotos Quando sincronizado com o Eva o piloto sente tudo que sua Unidade Evangelion sente, experimentando toda a dor de cada impactos ou ferimentos infligidos ao mesmo. No segundo episodio da série isto é visto quando Shinji sente como se seu braço esquerdo fosse quebrado quando o braço do Eva 01 foi quebrado pelo 3º Anjo Sachiel. Mas qual é exatamente a real extensão dessas lesões? Aparentemente, os pilotos dos Evas sentem toda a dor dos ferimentos causados aos Evangelions, mas não realmente sofrem essas lesões: Como, mencionado anteriormente, no segundo episodio da série, Ritsuko diz a Shinji (quando o braço do Eva Unidade 01 é quebrado) que "Esse não é o seu braço realmente", quando ele sente a dor do braço do Eva 01 sendo quebrado. Mais tarde, nesse mesmo episódio, o Eva 01 recebe um forte dano na cabeça, destruindo seu olho direito (que mais tarde se regenera), mas, como pode ser observado, Shinji, evidentemente, não perde o olho direito. Da mesma forma, no episódio 10 quando a perna esquerda do Eva 02 é destroçada abaixo do joelho e fica completamente destruída, o que limita os movimentos da perna esquerda de Asuka como resultado. Além disso, no Episódio 19 ambos os braços do Eva 02 são amputados, mas os braços de Asuka evidentemente não caem. Os pilotos apenas experimentam a dor e o choque causados ao sistema nervoso do Eva (que, no entanto, pode realmente resultar em formas graves de lesão), mas na verdade não sofrem essas lesões. Dito isto, parece que se um Evangelion for severamente danificado o suficiente (mesmo que o plug de entrada contendo o piloto não sofra nenhum dano), o piloto pode realmente morrer de choque físico. Um exemplo disso pode ser visto no episódio 19, quando as rápidas ordens de Misato para Maya rapidamente cortar a conexão de sincronização entre o Eva 02 e Asuka, momentos antes do Anjo Zeruel decapitar a Unidades 02, a pura dor e o choque que Asuka iria sentir provavelmente a teria matado. No entanto, em desacordo com este fato é visto durante The End of Evangelion, onde os pilotos parecem realmente sofrem os mesmos danos físicos que suas Unidades Eva sofrem. Isso pode ser explicado pelo fato de que em The End of Evangelion, os pilotos estavam muito sincronizados com as suas unidades Evangelion. Com uma relação de sincronização anormalmente elevada, parece que os pilotos realmente sofrem as lesões que uma Eva sofre, podendo levar a morte. Protótipos Protótipos de Evangelions Falhos * Ver artigo principal: Protótipos de Evangelions Falhos A Nerv fez inúmeras tentativas de criar um Evangelion que funcionasse. Os restos desses Evas estão escondidos em um dos níveis mais baixos da Sede da Nerv. Todos eles têm armaduras laranja. Com o tempo a maioria da estrutura orgânica destes Evas foi apodrecendo, deixando pouco mais do que uma cabeça blindada conectada a uma espinha dorsal, muitas vezes com um número incompleto de membros. Muitos dos esqueletos estão muito deformados. Eles têm a palavra "rejeitado" pintada em suas cabeças em grandes letras vermelhas. Alguns Evas rejeitos também podem ser vistos em The End of Evangelion, eles estão verticalmante suspensos pela cabeça no "cemitério". As cabeças se apresentam como uma variação facial da atual Unidade 00, com números variados de olhos e com alguns parecendo quase com crânios humanos. Etiquetas de identificação das vértebras (como VC-3) podem ser vistas em outras cenas. Corpos de Simulação * Ver artigo principal: Corpos de Simulação Três unidades Evangelion incompletas são mantidas na Pribnow Box na Sede da Nerv. Eles não possuem qualquer tipo de armadura, não têm pernas ou núcleos, e, no lugar de uma cabeça, há vários e numerosos cabos saindo apartir do pescoço. Estas unidades são eventualmente infectadas pelo 11° Anjo, Ireul. Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 revela que a linha do simulador de treinamento utiliza um corpo de simulação, ao contrário do anime ou mangá que mostram a Unidade 01 diretamente ligada a equipamentos de simulação. Este corpo de simulação parecem constituídos de partes do esqueleto e do sistema nervoso de um Evangelion, porém sem qualquer capacidade de movimento. Unidade Evangelion 00 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 00 A Unidade 00 é o protótipo, e o primeiro sucesso do Projeto Evangelion, e é pilotado pela Primeira Criança, Rei Ayanami. O designer da cabeça é semelhante ao das tentativas anteriores falhas, mas com apenas um olho. A Unidade 00 é o único dos Evas originais, que nunca é visto sem sua armadura (Unidade 02 foi revelada em The End of Evangelion, e a Unidade 01 em várias ocasiões) ou abrindo a boca, assim, a aparencia de seu corpo biológico é desconhecida. Unidade Evangelion 01 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 01 A Unidade 01 foi criada em 2004 no Terceiro Anexo do Laboratório de Evolução Arificial da Gehirn, em Hakone, e é pilotada por Shinji Ikari (com Rei ou Rei Dummy Plug como pilotos de backup). A Unidade 01 é o melhor Evangelion de batalha de todos. É frequentemente visto atuando de forma independente (quando entra em modo "berserk"), sem as instruções de um piloto e aparentemente sem qualquer fonte externa de abastecimento de energia. Durante as batalhas, essa unidade Eva também toma medidas para proteger seu piloto a qualquer custo. A Unidade 01 é, as vezes, chamado de "Test Type". Embora a Unidade 01 pareca ser um organismo cibernético deivado de Adão como todos os outros Evangelions, é o único Eva a ter nascido apartir de Lilith (Director's Cut do episódio 23 revelam uma unidade 01 incompleta sendo produzida a partir da metade inferior do corpo de Lilith, de forma reminiscênte de gêmeos siameses). Modelos de Produção Os Modelos de Produção de Unidades Eva possuem números variados de olhos. A Unidade 00 tem um único olho, a Unidade 01 tem dois, a Unidade 02 tem quatro, as Unidades 03 e 04 também possuem dois, e as Unidades de Produção em Massa (05 a 13) aparentemente não possuem olhos. Unidade Evangelion 02 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 02 A Unidade 02, construído pela Divisão Alemã da Nerv, é o primeiro Modelo Evangelion de Produção. É pilotado por Asuka Langley Soryu e é o primeiro Evangelion construído especificamente para o combate. Ao contrário da Unidade 01, esse Eva só é visto realmente em modo "berserk" uma única vez, que é pouco antes de sua total destruição. Ele tem conseguido uma taxa de sincronização anormalmente elevada com seu(s) piloto(s). Como resultado de ser construído pela Nerv Alemã, a armadura do Eva é principalmente de cor vermelha com detalhes em amarelo e branco nos braços e na cabeça. Seu Cockpit serve também como um grande alojamento para o seu piloto. A configuração padrão do idioma é alemão. Unidade Evangelion 03 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 03 A Unidade 03 foi construída pela Segunda Divisão da Nerv, em Massachusetts, E.U.A., A Unidade Evangelion 03 é uma das duas unidades construídas com o Segundo Projeto de Modelo de Produção. É a Unidade irmã da Unidade 04 (as Unidade 03 e 04 foram os únicos Evangelions que foram abordados como "machos" durante a série). O governo dos Estados Unidos insistiu em ter os direitos para construir a Unidade 03 e Unidade 04. Algumas mudanças menores foram feitas entre os modelos de produção, primeiro e segundo. A cor da Unidade 03 foi única, com placas peitorais muito mais escuras do que em qualquer outro Eva. Unidade Evangelion 04 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 04 Enquanto que a Unidade Eva 04 realmente nunca aparece na série, ele ainda tem uma função na história. A Unidade 04 foi construída na Segunda Divisão da Nerv, um local deserto em Nevada, E.U.A. (provavelmente na Area 51), atuando principalmente como um teste de experimento para um Motor S² (fornecido pela Terceira Filial na Alemanha). Essa Unidade foi destruída, juntamente com todas as instalações e funcionários da Segunda Divisão dentro de um raio de 89 km. A causa do acidente ainda é desconhecida. A Nerv determinou que o acidente ocorreu quando o Motor S² estava sendo instalado na unidade, e que havia vários fatores que poderiam ter contribuindo e levado ao acidente. A própria natureza da destruição em si também é desconhecido, tudo simplesmente sumiu. Unidades Evangelion 05 e 06 Segundo Misato as Unidade 05 e 06 foram originalmente planejadas para ser mais ou menos como uma continuação do Projeto de Produção de Modelos utilizados para as Unidades 02 e 04. No entanto, quando a Seele começou a construção das Unidades de Produção em Massa, esses planos foram desfeitos. As Unidades inacabadas originais 05 e 06 foram descartadas e usadas como peças de reposição utilizadas para reparar as Unidades 00 e 02 após a sua luta contra o Anjo Zeruel. Provisória Unidade Evangelion 05 * Ver artigo principal: Provisória Unidade Evangelion 05 A Provisória Unidade Eva 05, pilotada por Mari Illustrious Makinami, é apresentada logo no inicio do segundo filme da tetralogia Rebuild of Evangelion. Essa Unidade foi construida em conjunto pela Nerv dos E.U.A. e pela Nerv Rússa (Base Bethany). A Unidade 05 é menos humanóide do que o Evas anteriores com uma estrutura fisica que inclui braços mais curtos, o direito terminando em uma pinça e o esquerdo em uma lança, e em vez de duas pernas comuns, tem quatro mecanismos que terminam em roda semi-silindricas como mecanismo de locomoção. O torso do Eva é predominantemente da cor branca, com áreas em laranja e cinza; seus membros são de um tom verde. Unidade Evangelion 06 (Evangelion Mark.06) * Ver artigo principal: Evangelion Mark.06 A primeira aparição da Unidade 06 (Mark.06) é no primeiro trailer de Evangelion 2.0, onde esse Eva aparece brevemente. A coloração desse Eva é predominantemente azul com detalhes em branco e leranja, e tendo um visor vermelho e brilhante cobrindo seus olhos. O designer de sua cabeça é semelhante ao da Unidade 01, possuindo também um protuberante chifre no capacete que curva-se ao final. Fora os novos Evas introduzidos na série Rebuild, este é o primeiro (e até agora o único) que foi visto sem sua armadura: ele tem um tom de pele cinza-canelada escura sobre o tronco e uma máscara de sete olhos roxos, não muito diferente do designer original da mascara de Lilith na série; no segundo filme, a máscara está parcialmente coberta por um aparelho cinza/vermelho, que parece ser uma parte integrada da viseira, gravado com o nome "Projeto Evangelion". Unidade Evangelion 07 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 07 As informações serão postadas assim que disponíveis Unidade Evangelion 08 * Ver artigo principal: Unidade Evangelion 08 No teaser trailer de Evangelion 3.0 anexado ao final de Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0, A Unidade Evangelion 08 e seu piloto são mostrados, embora apenas a parte superior do seu corpo tenha sido mostrada. A Unidade 08 parece semelhante às unidades anteriores, mas os ombros torres são ligeiramente diferentes, e parecem ter propulsores neles. O designer da cabeça é semelhante ao capacete da Unidade 01 possuindo também um saliente chifre. Unidade Evangelion 09 (Evangelion Mark.09) * Ver artigo principal: Evangelion Mark.09 Unidade Evangelion 13 * Ver artigo principal: Evangelion 13 Unidades Evangelion de Produção em Massa * Ver artigo principal: Unidades Evangelion de Produção em Massa Estes Evas aparecem unicamente em The End of Evangelion e foram produzidos em sete diferentes divisões da Nerv ao redor do mundo, provavelmente na Alemanha (Terceira Divisão), Estados Unidos (Primeira Divisão, Massachusetts), Japão (Matsushiro), Reino Unido, França, Rússia, e China. As Unidades 05 e 06 foram feitas na Alemanha; Unidade 08 foi produzida na China. A Seele tinha produzido esses Evas como parte do seu plano de backup para o início da Instrumentalidade, mas apenas 9 de 12 planejados foram concluídos. Outros * Ver artigo principal: Unidades Evangelion extracanônicas Várias diferentes Unidades Eva foram se originado em jogos de videogame spin-off e vários outros meios de mídia sobre Evangelion. No game Battle Orchestra, por exemplo, duas novas Unidades Eva são introduzidas. Unidade Eva-Alpha é um Eva de cor verde com canhões de disparo controlados a distância acoplados em seus ombros (possivelmente inspirado pelo Sistema Psycommu da franquia Gundam). Unidade Eva-Beta, esse é pilotado por Kaworu Nagisa. A coloração desse Eva é dourada, e o diferencial nele é que possui asas e uma katana como arma primaria. A Unidade Eva 04 aparece pintada em um tom diferente de prata e pilotada por Kensuke Aida. Informações técnicas * Medidas: Classe G+ (a série Evangalion original foi feita pesando aproximadamente entre 10 a 15.000 toneladas e a uma altura em torno de 50 metros, entretanto (e com base nos esboços de produção de Evangelion 1.0 Complete Records Collection) e na nova série de filmes Rebuild of Evangelion os Evas tem aproximadamente entre 80 a 200 metros de altura, o que, presumivelmente, se aplica aos anjos humanoides também). * Força: Classe G+ (em Rebuild of Evangelion os Evas frequentemente demonstram a capacidade de mutilar fisicamente e até mesmo desmembrar criaturas com uma altura menor ou igual ao seu tamanho presumivelmente com o mesmo (ou menor) peso). * Velocidade: Hipersônico (Sachiel conseguiu facilmente reagir a um míssil, agarrando-lo pela ponta. O uso de "Guns Pallet", rifles sniper e armas de pósitrons baseado também em grandes velocidades podem classificar os Evas de Rebuild of Evangelion na faixa classificação de hipersonico+ também). Supersonico+ (em Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 o Eva-01 consegue atingir e quebrar a barreira do som deixando para trás um rastro de pura destruição operando em velocidade máxima em direção a Sahaquiel). * Capacidade Destrutiva: Como uma arma biológica a nível TNT+ (em Rebuild of Evangelion os Evas têm demonstrado força suficiente para colapsar quarteirões inteiros da cidade). Essa capacidades possivelmente fique maior, enquanto em modo "Berserk/ZA BEASTO". Em Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0, a Unidade 01 vira um catalizador de vida no incio do Terceiro Impacto quando Shinji alcança uma perfeita sincronia com o Eva-01. * Durabilidade: Classe G+ (fisicamente: os Evas de Rebuild of Evangelion podem resistir a vários golpes, tanto de outro Eva quanto de Anjos de tamanho similar); Suportam cargas de explosão a nível kiloton+ e, possivelmente, a nível de megaton (energia pura: o modelo de protótipo Eva-00 consegue suportar o feixe de partículas de Photon de Ramiel por alguns segundos e ainda mantém a sua blindagem mesmo que severamente derretida e queimada); Como mencionado anteriormente, um modelo protótipo mais fraco conseguiu suportar o calor de um feixe de partículas que derreteu uma pequena montanha dentro de dois tiros a altas temperaturas. * Inteligência: Normalmente, as Unidades Evangelion são dependentes de pilotos humanos para executar tarefas básicas, como andar, agarrar objetos e lutar. No entanto, eles podem entrar em um estado conhecido como "Berserk", no qual todos os requisitos de fonte de alimentação externa são anulados, e os Evas passam a operar de forma independente, semelhante a outros organismos vivos. No entanto, a "inteligência" que eles ganham equivale a pouco mais de um instinto brutal e animalesco. Referências Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Evangelions Categoria:Neon Genesis Evangelion Categoria:Rebuild of Evangelion